


April Fool's

by beargirl1393



Series: Dworin Week 2k16 [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were children, Dwalin was the best at pranks. Now that they're adults, Thorin wants to see if Dwalin's still got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Day 2 of Dworin Week- Pranks. This was the hardest one so far, to be honest.

There was a tradition that happened every year since Thorin and Dwalin were children. Dwalin had always been fond of April Fool’s Day, even if he was ambivalent to pranks during the rest of the year (aside from his cookie stealing plots). He would spend weeks before the actual date planning of what to do, and no one was exempt from his pranks.

After his parents died, Dwalin seemed to stop playing pranks and grow up all at once. Thorin understood, he went through similar circumstances, but it was still difficult to watch his formerly playful friend grow stern and serious, pranks left far in the past. Work and tattoos replaced cookie plots and silly pranks. Growing up was necessary, of course, but it was difficult to watch his best friend go from a happy child to a serious adult nearly overnight.

When Fíli was born, Thorin hoped that Dwalin would relax slightly. And while he did relax somewhat, there was still no return to his formerly lighthearted behavior, and so Thorin began a plan of his own.

It took time, as Dwalin was one of the most stubborn men Thorin had ever met, himself excluded, but he wasn’t giving up. When Kíli was born, again Dwalin was somewhat relaxed, even making jokes again, but there was still no return to the pranks.

It was at that moment that Thorin made a challenge to Dwalin.

He made a bet with the other man, betting him that, on April Fool’s Day, there would be no way that Dwalin would be able to prank him. He insinuated that Dwalin was too old, too rusty…he insinuated anything he could think of, but it worked. They sat down that evening and began hashing out the details.

Dwalin needed to prank Thorin, while Thorin needed to try to find all of the pranks Dwalin set _before_ they happened. Whichever one had the most success was the winner. And, since Thorin hadn’t discovered this idea until _after_ he and Dwalin finally stopped dancing around each other and started dating, the prizes were of a sexual nature. If it wasn’t broke, don’t fix it, and they’d both had some good times out of winning bets with each other.

Thorin already planned precisely what he would be asking for, because he was confident that he would win. After all, Dwalin hadn’t played pranks since he was a child. He would be rusty.

* * *

 

The first sign of pranks was on the breakfast table that morning, a flower that Thorin knew would squirt him as soon as he tried to sniff it. He dumped it in the sink for Dwalin to deal with later, marking a point for him on the small chalkboard they had set up.

He ended up marking a point for Dwalin ten minutes later, when the other man tricked him into shaking hands and got him with a joy buzzer.

The next prank that Thorin discovered was that Dwalin had put a bucket of water over the door, rigged to fall as soon as Thorin pushed the door open. Thorin felt absolutely no shame about leaving the bedroom through the window, since their bedroom was on the first floor, it was fairly easy. He made sure to circle back to the kitchen to mark down his next point, calling his goodbye to Dwalin before he left.

He ended up texting Dwalin ten minutes later, when he found that the donuts he’d grabbed off of the kitchen table were filled with mayonnaise.

And again at lunch, when it turned out that the Oreos that Dwalin had packed for him had the same trick applied.

He managed to find the plastic wrap on the toilet seat when he got home, but nearly jumped out of his skin when a creepy hand pulled the shower curtain back while he was showering. He ended up throwing the bar of soap at Dwalin, and the other man had been laughing too hard to duck out of the way.

He assumed that Dwalin had given up after that. For all of five minutes, until he looked at himself in the mirror and realized that his ‘shampoo’ had been replaced with dye and his hair was now a lovely bright blue. Rather like the color Dwalin had dyed his beard once on a dare, now that Thorin thought of it.

Tallying up the points at the end of the night, it was clear that Dwalin had won. He made sure that they both had a good time, however, so Thorin couldn’t begrudge him that.

While Thorin didn’t see an immediate change in Dwalin, there were still little things that did change. Every April Fool’s Day, they would set the same challenge, to see if Dwalin could prank Thorin more times than Thorin would be able to detect the pranks. They knew each other well enough to give the competition an edge.

When Fíli and Kíli grew older, both boys showed signs of a mischievous nature that Dís blamed solely on their other parent, which Víli really couldn’t deny. The boys managed to prank everyone in their immediate family except for Thorin. When asked, Thorin would just say that he was omniscient, and duck the pillow that Dís would be inclined to fling at his head afterwards, grinning at his nephews’ shared looks of dismay.

He didn’t bother to tell them that Dwalin had come up with all of their pranks before they were born and that he kept getting more creative every year.

The best year in their challenge, in Thorin’s opinion, was when Dwalin branched out and pranked not only Thorin, but Fíli and Kíli as well, since they were staying with their uncle while their parents were away on a second honeymoon.

Kíli said that everything he knew was a lie if Mr. Dwalin was good at making pranks. Fíli said that next year, he would be pranking Dwalin instead of Dwalin pranking him. And Thorin?

Thorin was just glad to see that time and tragedy hadn’t robbed Dwalin of his love of jokes and pranks permanently.


End file.
